


classic rock

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [27]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: It’s kind of an unspoken NEST rule that you shouldn’t walk in on Ironhide when he has loud music playing in the workshop.





	classic rock

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @wreckerforeman's muse Roadbuster. Not beta read.

It’s kind of an unspoken NEST rule that you shouldn’t walk in on Ironhide when he has loud music playing in the workshop.

There’s classic rock playing over the sound system right now. It’s loud enough that it covers up most of the noises Ironhide is making - grunts and sharp cries of Roadbuster’s name as the Wrecker pounds into him, pressing him hard into the wall with each thrust. Ironhide  _ loves _ that Roadbuster is strong enough to hold him up for this, absolutely  _ delights _ in being thrown around a bit and getting fucked against the wall, or on a workbench, or against some piece of machinery they probably  _ shouldn’t _ be fucking up against but it adds the most  _ exquisite _ of vibrations--

Roadbuster gives a particular sharp thrust, making Ironhide buck back against him and slam his helm back against the wall with a shout. Roadbuster laughs, taking the opportunity to mouth at the exposed cabling in his neck. Ironhide tips his helm to the side to give him better access, intake agape, and gives another shout when Roadbuster  _ bites _ . Not hard enough to do any permanent damage, although Ironhide knows there’ll be dents when they’re finished.

Ironhide’s sure he’ll have quite a few dents after all this, actually. But he can’t say he minds. It’s just another thing he loves about their little trysts.

Ironhide pants, an open-mouthed grin taking over his features as his grip around Roadbuster’s shoulders tightens. He scrapes his own dentae against the side of the Wrecker’s helm, earning a growl and a rake of claws down the back of his thighs as well as another sharp thrust that has Ironhide seeing stars. He groans, deactivating his optics, and gives a rather boisterous laugh when Roadbuster picks his rhythm back up.

_ Classic rock _ . Who knew.


End file.
